Recently, according to the improvement of performance of image forming apparatuses such as a digital copying machine, an integrated digital apparatus having not only a copying function but also a function of a printer is developed and spread. Such image forming apparatuses have a full network function and can perform various kinds of image processing using a client computer via a network.
A Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-320255) discloses an image processing apparatus to which a computer capable of executing image processing corresponding to an image processing command is connected. In the Patent Document 1, addition of an image processing command is permitted according to a file format at a conversion destination of read image data to distribute processing loads to the image processing apparatus.
However, in this Patent Document 1, since load distribution processing is performed only in the inside of the image processing apparatus by the addition of the command corresponding to the file format, there is a problem in that, for example, the processing is delayed when an image processing unit built in the image processing apparatus is in use.